


The Fourth Law

by LetsTussleBoiz



Category: Gravity Rush (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Closeted Character, F/F, Maybe some minor background ships, Mutual Pining, Raven is a disaster lesbian, Slow Burn, Spoilers for GR2 and GR1, Syd is a cool dude tbh, We all know it to be true, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsTussleBoiz/pseuds/LetsTussleBoiz
Summary: Newton's Fourth Law states that every object that has mass exerts a gravitational force on every other object with mass in existence.The same holds true for Kat and Raven, two gravity shifters caught in the midst of a complicated turn of events that will change everything they know.(A semi-dramatic retelling of the events of Gravity Rush 2, focused on the interactions between Kat and Raven with a bit of Spice™. I adore the game, but it's pretty tame when it comes to some of the more dramatic scenes in the second game, despite the heavy angst in the later part of the game.There will be lots of fluff, sadness, etc. If you're familiar with my style of writing, this should be obvious :3)
Relationships: Kat & Raven (Gravity Rush), Kat/Raven (Gravity Rush)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	The Fourth Law

Kat wrinkled her nose, trying her best to ignore the stray duck feathers covering her face as she tried to sleep.

…

“Aaaaugh!” Kat cried, sitting up and swatting at her face with both hands. Several of the white-winged birds stared at her reproachfully, as if they couldn’t comprehend how someone could be so rude as to disturb their sleep.

“Yea, yea. Sorry for waking you,” Kat grumbled, not feeling the least bit sorry for these pesky animals.

Tossing aside her covers and pulling on her ragged white tank top, she stormed out of the coop. As she opened the door, she was greeted with a blast of icy wind, chilling her to the bone. Wincing, she strode out onto the deck of the Banga Settlement and tried her best to ignore the cold.

Her mind flitted back to a time when the cold didn’t bother her, when wind whipped past her near constantly as she soared through the sky with her cosmic animal companion, Dusty.  _ If only Dusty were here,  _ Kat thought angrily, kicking a small rock off the side of the deck and into the gravity storm below.

_ Ah well, working here is almost tolerable with people like Cecie around.  _ Kat tried to err on the side of positivity, and her situation could have been a lot worse. Imagine if she’d woken up in a slave camp or something scary. She shuddered just thinking about it.

Losing Dusty had put Kat off balance in a way she wasn’t sure how to deal with. However, something else was taking up most of Kat’s thoughts as of late, or rather, some _ one _ . Raven had been right beside her and Syd when the gravity storm had struck in Neu Hiraleon, yet she was nowhere to be seen when she awoke. She’d run herself ragged looking for her, only to have Syd and their newfound ‘friends’ drag her to bed. Ever since, she’d been putting on a tough smile, barely managing to scrape by as their boss, Lisa, worked her to the bone.

Sighing, she sat down at the edge, dangling her legs over the side and staring into the whirling red storm beneath them. Part of her craved to just lean over and plummet into the abyss below. She clutched her arms tightly, her nails digging into her skin as she remembered what she’d lost.

“Couldn’t sleep?”

She turned her head, sighing when she spotted Syd standing a few feet behind her, hands on his hips and giving her a disapproving stare. “Look, Kat, I know you miss your gravity powers, but falling to your death won’t return them.”

“I wasn’t-” Kat retorted, but stopped when Syd held up his hand.

“Only joking.” He took a seat next to her, opting to cross his legs rather than hang them off the ledge. “Honestly, I’m surprised at how easy it is to sleep in a coop that reeks of bird poop.”

Kat snorted and shot him a playful grin. “If it’s that easy, why are you awake?”

He shot her a glance, smirking slightly. “A certain someone decided it was okay to scream out in frustration because the feathers were tickling her.”

“Ah. Right. Sorry.”

The pair said nothing for awhile, opting to stare off into the distance. It was still early in the morning, and the sun wouldn’t rise for another hour at least. Out here, so far away from everything, the stars glittered through the fog bank overhead, barely visible even without any light pollution.

Kat sighed and leaned back on her palms, staring upwards. “You know, Raven and I always debated the idea of simply falling upwards until we went as high as we could go. I wanted to show her the stars without any obstructions.” She bit her lip and glanced down at her feet, the dull ache in her heels painfully reminding her that gravity still held sway.

“Why didn’t you?” Syd asked, laying back on his palms and following her gaze. She shook her head, tugging at her ponytail slightly.

“There was no guarantee that there  _ would _ be an end. Not to mention we were-” She paused, unsure of how to explain exactly what was taking up her and Raven’s time. “There was a lot going on.”

Syd nodded along, only half-listening. He glanced at the somber girl and guessed at what was really bothering her. “Cmon, Kat, cheer up. Raven’s a tough girl. She threw you through a wall for God’s sake. Wherever she is, I’m sure she’s alright.”

Kat glanced at him and flashed another smile. “I know. She’s even more stubborn than I am. It’s funny though, Syd. Even after knowing her for such a short amount of time, I can’t really process her being gone. It almost feels like a part of me is missing, just like when I can’t find Dusty.”

Before Syd could respond, a bell chimed in the center of town. The first rays of sunlight glanced across the pair as the sun breached the horizon. The quiet night yielded to day as the other members of Banga Village pushed out of their homes and set about their morning chores. Kat groaned when she spotted Lisa stalking towards her.

“Time for more work, I guess.”

* * *

Spinning in a circle with her hands outstretched and wrapped around Dusty, Kat giggled with glee. “Oh my Creators, Dusty! Where have you been?”

“Meow!”

Chuckling, Syd pulled himself into a sitting position, cradling his wounded arm. Cecie looked him over, panicked, trying to discern the extent of his injuries. “That’s great, Kat! Now that you have Dusty back, I bet you feel whole again.”

Kat froze, midspin, her heart twisting slightly. She buried her nose in Dusty’s fur, nuzzling against him as he mewed in protest. “Dusty, have you seen Raven?”

The cat tilted it’s head at her, giving her a stare as if to say ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.’

She sighed, slumping to the ground and holding Dusty close. “Oh well, it was worth a shot.” At least she could go back to the settlement and rub her powers in the faces of those who didn’t believe her.

Wait.

The night she’d arrived in Banga Village, she’d been without Dusty. It had severely limited her ability to search for Raven and figure out how they’d gotten stuck in the first place. Now that she had Dusty back…

“Kat…” Syd said cautiously, spying the look in her eyes. “It’s already been weeks since we first arrived. Jetting off into the unknown without a single idea as to where she could be is not a good idea. Plus, it only seems fair to pitch in for the settlement after how long they took care of us.”

Kat whirled on him. “So? If our situations were reversed, I’m sure Raven wouldn’t have even hesitated. She would have rocketed off immediately to find me, I’m sure of it!”

Syd bit his lip as if to prevent himself from saying more. Cecie glanced between the two, her eyes trembling slightly in confusion. “Is… everything… alright?”

In her aggravated state, Kat wanted to snap at Cecie, but upon meeting her gaze she couldn’t bear to take her anger out on the poor girl. “Yes, Cecie. Everything is alright. Now, with Dusty, I can find my… friend that I’ve been missing.”

Cecie tilted her head. “That’s… good. Does that mean… that you’re leaving, Kat?”

Trying and failing to ignore the pointed look Syd was giving her, Kat sighed and shook her head. “Not yet, at least. Syd’s right, I owe it to you guys to help out until I come up with a plan. Even if Lisa was a bit strict, I think she cared. Plus, I’m always happy to do some good.”

She grinned, hoping it would convince Syd and Cecie that she was feeling better. Hopefully it would convince herself while she was at it. For the most part, it worked. All it took was a nice snuggle with Dusty to remind her that at least one piece of her had returned.

The reception at the village was far more ceremonious than Kat had expected. It seemed Lisa was watching the entire battle through her spyglass, and now everyone knew about her powers. Part of Kat was disappointed that she didn’t get the opportunity to rub it in Misai’s face before he heard about it, but teasing him for doubting her would still be plenty gratifying.

After the initial uproar, things returned to normal fairly quickly, with the exception that Kat was now treated far better. Lisa upgraded her from the duck coop to her own guest room on her personal barge. While she appreciated the improvement in living situation, she was pretty sure this meant Lisa planned on working her way harder than before.

_ Well, bring it on!  _ She thought happily. Now that Dusty was back, she felt more powerful than ever. She’d show Lisa that whatever tasks she wanted to throw at her were no match for a gravity shifter.

A raven caw jerked her from her reverie. She leaped out of her bed and snatched a robe hanging from a rusted hook, throwing it on and shifting out the door as fast as possible. “Raven!”

Her heart plummeted when she spotted the perfectly normal raven perched on her roof, staring at her with beady black eyes and twitching its head back and forth. Dusty hissed at the animal and leaped at it, sending the bird flying away. It cawed again before vanishing into the mist. Collapsing with her legs bowed underneath her, Kat sucked in a sharp breath and leaned back against the roof of her new room. “Raven, where are you?”

* * *

Kat soared through the air, looping around the settlement as it cruised towards the beautiful city in the distance. “Yahoo!”

Below her, Lisa shouted out orders to the rest of the crew, only stopping to glance upwards at Kat for a brief moment as she hovered overhead. Part of her couldn’t help but admire the intimidating woman, even after she had treated her so poorly early on. She had to make a lot of tough choices, but she handled it well. It was hard to blame her after knowing everything she had to deal with.

_ She’s also hot as hell,  _ Kat thought idly.

Wait, what?

Since when did Kat find other women attractive? She’d had a crush on Newt when she met him, but he was a boy so that was perfectly normal. Girls weren’t allowed to like other girls.

_ Right? _ Kat thought, biting her lip. If girls could like other girls, then why would you ever want to get with a man? Sure they could be handsome, but compared to someone like Raven…

Kat shook her head violently. Her thoughts were only getting more and more confusing. Surely this was the result of stress. Finding Raven would set her tumultuous thoughts to rest, and they could go back to being good friends.

_ But what if I can’t find her? _ No, that was impossible. Raven would never abandon Kat so unceremoniously. She was certain that her partner was just as desperate to return to her as she was. Besides, whenever Raven was involved, it always worked out in the end.

Trying to find something else to focus on, she spotted Misai doing a quick inspection of their cargo and waved as she fell past him. He gave her a curt nod, a far cry better than the treatment he had given her when she first arrived. Honestly, he’d been behaving rather strangely ever since they went mining together, not quite meeting her gaze.

“He must be intimidated by me now, right Dusty?”

Swirling around her as she did another loop of the settlement, Dusty offered a loud meow, the noise muffled by the wind rushing past them. A quiet chime in the back of her head let her know that her powers were about to expire. With a twirl, she landed stylishly on the bow of Lisa’s forward ship, spinning around and giving a big grin to the other villagers. Most of them rolled their eyes and got back to work, having grown used to Kat’s gravity shenanigans. Lisa, however, stalked towards her with a serious look on her face.

_ This can’t be good,  _ Kat thought, trying her best to look casual. Her eyes widened perceptibly when she spotted Syd on the other deck speaking in hushed whispers and glancing at her with Cecie.

Lisa came to a stop in front of her, hand on her hip and the other hanging at her side. Her expression was oddly guarded, more so than usual. “Kat, can I speak with you?”

“Oh, uhm, yea! Sure thing, boss! Uh, I mean…”

Ignoring Kat’s awkwardness, Lisa took a step past her and stared out at the city fast approaching. “Look, Kat, I know we didn’t exactly treat you the best when you first arrived, but you’ve been a real help to this settlement. From what I hear, you’re planning on looking for someone once we hit port, correct?”

Kat shot a glare at Syd. Their eyes met for a moment and he winced, then shrugged his shoulders. “Yes, I do. Why do you ask?”

Lisa sighed, pinching her brow and tapping her foot. “I want to ask you to stay on with the settlement and help out once we hit port. You’ve proven to be a tremendous asset, and I can’t afford to lose you quite yet.”

“Well, yea, of course I planned on helping out,” Kat replied, not quite sure what Lisa meant.

The older woman sighed. “Once we hit port, it’s going to be incredibly busy. I’m asking you to wait to search for your friend until further notice while we deal with our orders and shipping.”

_ Oh. _

Kat bit her lip and glanced past Lisa to the rest of the ships. A few of the villagers smiled and waved at her, and she felt a twinge of guilt in her gut. The choice being thrust upon her felt unbelievably unfair, and she wanted to wail aloud at herself for being the way she was. No matter how much she wanted to find Raven, she couldn’t forgive herself for turning her back on people in need. Kat was willing to bet that Lisa knew that.

“Okay, I’ll stick around! But once everything is settled and you don’t need me anymore, I really need to look for Raven.”

Lisa smiled in relief and clapped Kat on the shoulder. “Thank you, Kat. And trust me, once we’re done here, you’ll have everyone’s help in finding your friend. I swear it.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the gist of it! Thank you all so much for reading. I know Gravity Rush 1 & 2 are old games but I just completed both of them and fell absolutely in LOVE with the game, so much so that it's now my favorite of all time (GR2 specifically). Kat and Raven have SUCH a clear dynamic even in the canon content, but I wanted to see more of it so why not write it myself?
> 
> Nailing Kat's positivity while also being more specific about her crush on Raven was a difficult line to tread. Kat is overwhelmingly positive in the face of almost everything, the only time we get any real intense negative emotion is in the finale. If I didn't walk that line well enough, please feel free to point that out!
> 
> I have a bunch more of this written, I'm just taking my time with this one~


End file.
